unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Paul and Paula Scribner
Real Names: Paul and Paula Scribner Case: Lost Siblings Location: Winter Haven, Florida Date: January 1942 Case Details: Winter Haven, Florida resident Sue Scribner Thibodeaux is searching for her long lost siblings, a set of twins named Paul and Paula and nicknamed the "Coffee Pot Twins" because their combined weight equaled a bag of coffee. Sue learned about them in January 1957. She came home from church to find her mother, Calista, sitting in the kitchen crying. She had a notepad with the names "Paul and Paula" written on it. She then told Sue about them. In January 1942, Calista went into labor two months early; the twins were born shortly after at Orange County General Hospital. Both had a heart and blood disorder among other medical problems. Dr. Harter told the Scribners that the twins' medical bills would be too expensive for them. He knew a family that could adopt them and pay for their bills. Calista's husband, Clyde, was willing to go through with the adoption, but she was uncertain; he eventually persuaded her to do so. After which, she made a promise to Dr. Harter that she would never look for them. In 1944, Clyde and Calista divorced; she remarried, and she and her new husband raised ten children. After she passed away in 1979, Sue enlisted the entire family to search for the twins. However, the search was difficult because Clyde and Dr. Harter were also deceased by this point and the hospital records were sealed. In 1987, Sue's cousin found a letter that Calista had written to her sister. It, which was about the twins, surprisingly did not mention adoption. In fact, it seemed that she had every intention of bringing them home. However, it did not explain why she decided to give them up for adoption. The letter sparked new interest in the search. Several newspaper articles were published about the twins. In May 1990, one of Sue's nieces received a phone call from someone who claimed to know them. She sounded elderly and emotional. Although she would not say what her relationship was to them, she claimed that she would tell them that they were adopted on Mother's Day. However, the Scribners never heard from either. In a last-ditch effort, Sue wrote an open letter to the twins, which was published in Florida and Louisiana newspapers. The Scribners are still hoping to reunited with them. Bruce and barbara1.jpg Scribner family.jpg|Scribner family reunited Extra Notes: This case first aired on the October 9, 1991 episode. Results: Solved. Ten days after the broadcast, a viewer contacted Sue and told her that the twins were living in Orlando, Florida. Their names are now Bruce Cashion and Barbara Oscavich. They were surprised to learn that they were adopted but were overjoyed to learn that their birth family was looking for them. A few weeks later, they were reunited with their siblings. Links: * Twins' Surprise: Their Real Family ---- Category: Florida Category:1942 Category: Solved Category: Lost Loves Category:Adoption Cases